


Happy Galentine's Day!

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Working in a florists tends to take the fun out of Valentine's Day.





	

It wasn’t that Lacey hated romance, she rather liked it, but what idiot decided to cram a year’s worth of soppy, sappy heart fuelled feelings into one day? Dad told her not to complain, Valentines was their biggest, busiest, most profitable day; which is probably Lacey felt like a Grinch on the fourteenth of February. 

Would that be a Grinch, or some sort of anti-Cupid? 

She groaned quietly to herself, she really needed this day to be over if she was having thoughts like that. As usual it was going to be a race between the stock running out and closing time. There had been years where Lacey had been tempted to buy the last bunch of flowers in the shop just so she could get out early, Dad would insist they stayed open even if there was only a single rose left. This year Lance was her knight in shining armour; he hurried in at half past three and bought the last two bouquets. 

“Dad! I’m gonna lock up!”

He didn’t look up from the table where he was counting the day’s take. Lacey couldn’t blame him; that was a whole lot of cash. She bounced out of Game of Thorns with all the enthusiasm of a school kid at the end of day bell, and bumped right into Dove.

“Miss Lacey. I’ve been sent to collect you. If you are done for the day?”

She eyed him suspiciously.

“I am. What’s Gold plotting now?”

Dove shrugged and stepped back. His solid bulk had prevented Lacey from seeing the limo, (seriously Dove could block out the sun if he wanted). She’d barely had time to take in the sight of the sleek car when the window opened and Ruby stuck her head out.

“Stop stalling French! It’s Galentines Day!”

Dove opened the door for her, and she could see Mulan and Merida waving from inside both looking as excited as Ruby. Laughing Lacey gave Dove a little curtesy and climbed into the car. The second she was sat down Ruby pushed a thick envelope into her hands.

“This is for you.”

“Open it up Lace, Gold wouldn’t tell us what the plan was.”

“Aye, said it’d spoil the surprise.”

Lacey took her time opening the letter just to wind her friends up a bit. There were exasperated sighs as she read.

_Dear Lacey,_

_I know you’re not fond of the forced romance of today, so instead of the standard dinner date with your boyfriend I thought you might prefer an afternoon at the spa with your girlfriends. Everything is taken care of, the four of you just have to relax and enjoy yourselves._

_If you are free tomorrow would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner?_

_All my love,_

_Gold_

She looked up to find three pairs of expectant eyes staring at her.

“Spa day ladies!”

At the sounds of the whoops and cheers from the back Dove nodded to himself and slipped the limo into drive. A few moments later Gold received a text message from Lacey accepting his dinner invitation and making a rather racy suggestion for what she hoped to see on the menu. A few minutes after that he received a picture message showing all Lacey and her friends crammed on to one seat of the limo with the caption; “Golden Galentine’s Day!”


End file.
